No that's to close, Move it to the left (SuFin)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: My first K story, feels weird. ANYWAYS, hope you all have a happy holiday season and a happy new year. This is just a SuFin oneshot I wrote just for today.


Author's commentary: Merry Christmas everyone! Or just happy holidays. I've been putting this off for WAY to long, staying up till 2 writing this. Ending seems rushed sorry. But get on with the story, thanks for reading

Warning(s): None really, shocker I know, but it's the holidays

Ship(s): SuFin and the SuFin 'family'

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I didn't get Hetalia for Christmas :'^)

Snow. A white sheet that covers the world, hiding everything the would and will happen. How it slowly falls around you as you walk through it. Snow was something the Finnish man, Tino Väinämöinen, loved more than anything. Well, not as much as the family he has. Whenever there was an opportunity, he would go outside and watch the snow fall, he didn't know why it was so interesting to him. It was the entire winter he loved, but mainly Christmas.

"Ber-ber let's go outside! Come on the snow is so fluffy!" Tino said with a wide smile grabbing onto his husbands arm. Berwald Oxenstierna looked down at the shorter man with his normal straight face. He was currently in the middle of making breakfast, something he couldn't just walk away from.

"M' wife I'm cookin' can we after breakfast?" Berwald asked in his deep voice earning a look of disappointment from Tino. He released the taller mans arm and crossed his own, cocking a hip. Berwald pressed a kiss to the other man's forehead with a ghost of a smile, after all, he was one to his word.

"F-fine. I'll be outside hanging the rest of the Christmas lights." Tino said having a blush creep across his face. Such a simple act of kissing would make the Finnish man get all fidgety and embarrassed. Berwald went back to cooking as Tino put on his boots. Such a tall, quiet and rather scary man, had found love with the short, energetic and happy Finnish. He was scared of him at first, but who wouldn't be? Berwald was a rather scary guy after all, but Tino saw a side he never showed anyone.

Tino slipped into his light blue coat and his black snowpants looking, for his hat and gloves. Their dog, Hanatamago, bounced in with his gloves in her mouth. Tino smiled at the fluffball of a dog and grabbed his gloves with a smile. She ran out of the room and came back with his hat, wagging her tail. Tino pet her and put on his gloves and hat then opened the door, sending in a rush of cold air and having the light shine off the snow.

Hanatamago ran outside almost blending in with the snow. Tino walked over to the garage and grabbed the ladder then Christmas lights, resting the ladder against the side of the house. The dog jumped around in the snow as he began to string up the lights while humming a Christmas song to himself. Hanatamago ran over to Tino and accidentally hitting the ladder, making it shake.

Tino soon found himself falling, making a heavy impact with the cold ground, hearing a well defined snap as he let out a scream.

"Hey papa, wheres Hana?" The young blond boy, Peter, asked walking into the kitchen with a yawn from just waking up. Berwald kept on cooking not even looking at the boy. Peter walking next to him, trying to see what he was making. From what Peter could tell, the food looked like they were going to have lussekatter, something Peter found gross but everyone else liked it. Berwald glanced at the blond then looked back to what he was doing.

"Outside with mamma." He said in his normal voice. Peter smiled and jumped up and down looking up at the tall man.

"Can I go outside and play with Hana?" He asked in his always energetic voice. Berwald slightly nodded hearing the boy run out of the room and over where his coat was. He put on his winter gear and ran out the door, accidentally slamming it shut from being so excited.

"Hana, come here girl!" Peter yelled jumping into the snow covered lawn. He trudged through the snow and saw a little white fluff ball running at him, hoping along the top of the snow. The adopted boy smiled even wider and ran towards the dog. He crouched down to pet her but she ran away around the side of the house.

"Come back!" Peter yelled with a laugh chasing after the dog. Hana stopped at something that was resting on the ground and whimpered, looking at Peter with sad eyes. He walked closer trying to see what she was looking at then gasped.

"Mom!" He yelled running over to the man in the snow. He crouched down next to Tino and looked at him with a concerned expression. He shot up and ran towards the house bursting through the door.

"Papa! You need to come outside!" Peter yelled running into the kitchen, tracking in snow and slush. Berwald turned his head and looked at his adopted son, stopping his cooking.

"Can it wait? In the m'ddle of cookin' here." Berwald said wiping his hands on the dark blue sweater he was wearing and turning his whole body around.

"No it cannot! You need to come outside right now!" Peter said running over towards him and grabbing onto his arm. The boy tried to pull him out of the room, but no luck.

"It can wai-" Berwald started only to get cut off by the boy yelling and letting go of his arm.

"It's about mom! He's just laying on the ground and won't get up!" Peter yelled balling his hands into fists. Why wouldn't people just listen to him more? Berwald stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy. The Swedish man ran towards the front door, swinging it open, not even bothering with any of his snow gear. Peter followed him with a look of confusion on his face.

"Var är han?" Berwald asked looking at the boy. Peter pointed at Hanatamago, knowing she knew. The tall man followed the dog through the knee deep snow, hoping his wife was okay. He turned around the corner and saw Tino laying in the snow causing Berwald to show a very rare emotion. Pain.

He scooped up the small Finnish man in his arms and ran towards the front door, kicking off his shoes so he wouldn't track snow through the house (unlike the younger boy). Berwald set the small man on the couch and ran into the kitchen, stopping his breakfast plans for the family. Tino groggily opened his vivid violet eyes, attempting to sit up but letting out a yelp of pain causing Berwald to rush into the room.

"M' wife, ar' ya okay?" He asked crouching down next to the smaller man hearing a whimper of pain come from the Finnish. Peter took off his snow gear and walked over towards Tino with a look of worry on his round face.

"I-I heard something snap when I fell." He breathed out feeling tears collect in the corners of his eyes. Berwald man held a large hand up to his face, placing a soft kiss on Tino's pink tinted nose from being outside for so long.

"Peter watch Hana and the house while we're gone. We'll be right back, löfte." Berwald said scooping Tino up in his arms and walking towards the door. Tino nodded in response sitting down on the couch watching them pull out of the drive way.

Peter was woken up a few hours later by the car pulling into the driveway. He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep but was glad his 'parents' are back. The young blond boy ran over to the window next to Hanatamago with a wide smile watching Berwald help Tino out of the car. From what Peter could see, Tino had a dark blue cast around his leg and crutches under his arms.

The door flew open as they walked inside. Berwald with slight concern and Tino with a pouty look on his face. "Mom you're back! How is your leg? Can I sign your cast?" Peter said swarming the injured man. Tino smiled weakly at him and nodded making his way over to the couch. Hanatamago jumped upon his lap, nuzzling into his stomach causing Tino to scratch her neck as he looked at Berwald.

"I'll start on dinn'r." Said the Swedish man as he walked into the kitchen. Peter looked at Tino hopping up on the couch next to him playing to dog. Tino had zoned out but was brought back to reality by the young boy standing up.

"What are we going to do about the tree?" He asked in his curious voice. Tino gasped, he hadn't thought of decorating the tree yet. Christmas was coming up soon, and he wasn't ready, The fresh pine tree in the den was waiting to be covered in ornaments. How could he decorate it with his leg?

"I can figure something out, don't worry." He said in a soft voice with a chuckle looking at the bare tree, begging to be covered in something sparkly. Tino laid down on the navy blue sofa resting his foot on the arm rest and closing his eyes. All he wanted to do was take a quick nap, maybe even sleep through dinner.

"P'ter, take Hanatamago out to play." Berwald said from the kitchen. Peter slipped back on his snow gear and walked over to the door, letting the dog out then following her, closing the solid piece of oak behind him. Tino heard heavy footsteps walk into the den, causing him to crack open an eye. Berwald crouched down next to him with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"B't the bed is more c'mfortable than this." He said scooping up the smaller man and carrying him to their shared bedroom. Tino groggily wrapped his arms around the other's neck as they walked up the stairs. Berwald opened their door and set Tino on the bed softly. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Rakas come cuddle." Tino said extending his arms out to the Swe. He let out a sigh and walked over to the bed once more, laying next to him, pulling his body close to his own. The food he was making was currently cooling so the house wouldn't burn down if they cuddled for a little bit. Tino hummed softly turning his head towards Berwald.

"You're going to help with the tree later." Tino said with a smile. Berwald sighed slightly but nodded in agreement.

"Only if ya do somethin' f'r me later." Berwald said causing the other to blush deeply, knowing what he was referring to. He mumbled a 'yeah' laying his head on the pillow, pushing his body against the other's trying to have as little of a gap as possible between them. Berwald smiled softly feeling the other's breathing slow to a steady pace, signaling he was asleep. He began to feel his own eyelids cover his teal eyes as he dozed off.

The afternoon sun setted behind the dark forest having the moon rise on the other side of the house. Berwald opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping man. Tinos face was lit up by the moonlight, casting gently over his soft and pale face giving him the effect he was 'glowing.' Berwald pressed a soft kiss to his jawline with a smile. "Wh't did I do to deserve s'meone like you?" He breathed out feeling the other shift in his sleep.

"T'no, wake up." Berwald whispered causing the other to grunt in disagreement. Tino muttered something along the lines of 'five more minutes' as he rolled over and buried his face into his broad chest. The Swedish man smiled slightly then went back to his straight face, shaking the other's shoulder. Tino shifted in his sleep and looked at the other man in the bed. His face was also lit up by the moon making his teal eyes appear to glow.

"What time is it?" Tino asked squinting at the clock on the wall trying to see it in the dark. He gasped when he read '9:23' meaning the sun had set long ago. The whole day was spent sleeping with his husband, nothing was wrong with that tho.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Tino asked sitting up and reaching for the bedside lamp. Berwald laid on his back looking at the other with a shrug. He had slept with his glasses on, and honestly regretted it for he was now fighting off a headache. The shorter blond swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up with no luck.

Berwald stood up and walked over to the Finnish man, picking him up with ease once again. "Wh're do ya need to go?" He asked having the other man blush slightly. He pointed to the bedroom door, which Berwald walked over to.

"C-Could I be on the couch olkaa hyvät?" He asked wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Berwald nodded walking down the stairs and resting him on the couch. Tino smiled at him grabbing onto his rather large hand. "Could you go downstairs and grab the tree decorations? You're going to help me set up."

Berwald sighed but nodded heading to the basement door to grab the presents. Normally Tino would be the one to do this, but with the way his leg is, he knew this wouldn't work the way he wanted it to. Regardless of his current situation, it had to get done soon. There was the sound of bells rattling slightly as Berwald walked up the stairs carrying a box that had 'xmas decorations' scribble onto the side in cursive.

"If you could just set this down next to me, I can sort while you can hang them." He said scooching to the side of the couch. Berwald nodded setting down the box and walking over to their fireplace, filling the firebox with wood and striking a match setting it ablaze. Tino flipped on the lamp next to the couch to see the ornaments better.

After sifting through what seemed like a billion pounds on tinsel to the Swe, the reached the sparkling orbs. There was as many colors as you could imagine, but most of them being red and green. Tino grabbed onto a red orb colored in sparkles then placed it in the large hands of his husband.

"Put this near the top of the tree." He said watching Berwald stand up and place it on the tree. That was how it went. Tino handing Berwald an ornament or two, having him place it on the tree, rinse and repeat. Till they almost got through the whole box, then it got hard.

"That's all wrong." Tino huffed crossing his arms causing the other blond to sigh and look at him. He wasn't quite sure what he did wrong, but he just wanted to be done with the tree for the night. Berwald hummed in response as he waited for what the problem was.

"That's a red ornament, it's too close to another red." Tino said pointing to the orb he had just hung then the one next to it.

"M' wife. Half of them 're red." Berwald sighed taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Now it was his turn to just want to sleep and do nothing.

"Well it's too close, please move it to the left." The Finnish man said pointing above the tall man's right shoulder. Christmas was a very important time for the finn, Berwald knew that too, that still didn't mean it annoyed him slightly. His headache wasn't helping this situation either.

"Fine." Berwald muttered removing the red object and 'moving it to the left.' Tino handed him the last ornament with a smile causing Berwald to chuckle slightly at finally finishing putting them up. Berwald looked at the clock, having it read '10:58' this time.

"Thank you so much Ber-ber, that really means a lot to me." Tino said moving the box on the ground so Berwald could sit on the couch. He walked over to the couch, plopping down and resting his head on Tino's shoulder (taking off his glasses this time) causing him to blush.

He hummed in response closing his eyes, feeling drowsiness hit him like a train. Tino pressed a gentle kiss to Berwalds lips and grabbing onto his glasses then setting them on the table next to the couch, turning off the light. He wrapped his small arm around the other's broad shoulders and closed his eyes, listening to the crackling of the fireplace.

At some point Peter walked downstairs and placed a light blue blanket (that Berwald had made) around the sleeping blonds, crawling in with them having Hanatamago hop up with them. Their mismatched family that was made up of a scary Swe, a cheerful Finn, an energetic British boy and a small white Maltese puppy.

This was all Berwald could have asked for. A perfect Christmas with his perfect family.

Author's Commentary: This turned out to be 'meh' I probably won't continue this story. Glad I finished it before the day ended, hope you like it. Have a happy holiday season and a happy New year

Translate Notes:

Lussekatter= Swedish buns flavored with saffron and dotted with raisins which are eaten for breakfast

Mamma= Mom

Var är han?= Where is he?

löfte= promise

rakas= love

olkaa hyvät=please


End file.
